Killing Me Softly
Killing Me Softly is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-third case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot The player and Jones went to the concert hall to enjoy a Lone Roses concert. After the concert was over, Ramirez informed that there was a dead body inside the drums on the concert stage. After going to the stage, they found the body of Lone Roses' lead singer, Olly Oliver, who was poisoned with strychnine, encased in a drum on the concert stage with a sardonic grin on his face. The killer turned out to be the band's groupie, Mary Lou Hong. Olly had promised Mary Lou, who kept herself as his secret admirer, that he would leave the Lone Roses and that they would form a musical band as a duo. Mary Lou had also written a few songs for the duo, but then one day, when she revealed herself as Olly's secret admirer, the victim rejected and mocked her. Olly then stole her song and performed it on stage with the Lone Roses. Mary Lou could not bear it and poisoned her former idol with strychnine and stuffed him inside the band's drum after the concert ended. After killing Olly, Mary Lou then photographed the victim's dead body and kept the photo for herself so that she could always remember what she did. Mary Lou was sentenced to 35 years in jail with no chance of parole. Following the closure of the case, Jones says that he has tickets for a football game next week between the Grimsborough Quails and the Wippeka Armadillos. Summary Victim *'Olly Oliver '(lead singer found dead and stuffed in a drum) Murder Weapon *'Strychnine' Killer *'Mary Lou Hong' Suspects Suspect 1 (Riley Davies).png|Riley Davies Suspect 2 (Irma Anderson).png|Irma Anderson Suspect 3 (Mary Lou Hong).png|Mary Lou Hong CKingGrimsboroughPC033.png|The @rtist KParkerGrimsboroughP.png|Kevin Parker Killer's Profile *The killer has access to rat poison. *The killer is a musician. *The killer eats roasted peanuts. *The killer wears paisley. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes C33CS1A.jpg|Concert Stage C33CS1B.jpg|Drum Kit C33CS2A.jpg|Diner Tables C33CS2B.jpg|Diner Counter C33CS3A.jpg|Comic Book Shop C33CS3B.jpg|Bookshelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Concert Stage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Song Sheet, Jacket; Victim identified: Olly Oliver; New Suspect: Riley Davies) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Strychnine; Attribute: The killer has access to rat poison) *Talk to Riley Davies about the murder. (Prerequisite: Concert Stage investigated; New Suspect: Mary Lou Hong) *Ask Mary Lou Hong about the concert. (Prerequisite: Riley interrogated) *Examine Song Sheet. (Result: Hidden Message) *Analyze Hidden Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a musician; Profile updated: Riley is a musician) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Diner Receipt; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Diner Table) *Investigate Diner Table. (Prerequisite: Diner Receipt found; Clue: Victim's Smartphone; New Suspect: Irma Anderson) *Question Irma Anderson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Diner Table investigated) *Examine Victim's Smartphone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the Hacker on video-chat. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Comic Book Shop) *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Prerequisite: The @rtist interrogated; Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Defaced Poster; New Suspect: Kevin Parker) *Question Kevin Parker about the defaced poster. (Prerequisite: Defaced Poster restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Drum Kit) *Investigate Drum Kit. (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Clues: Knife, Broken Glass) *Examine Knife. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats roasted peanuts) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Beer Bottle) *Examine Beer Bottle. (Result: Prints on Bottle) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Interrogate Riley about the beer bottle. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; ) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Diner Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Address Book, Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Student ID Card; Profile updated: Mary Lou is a musician) *Give Mary Lou her bag back. (Prerequisite: Student ID Card found; Profile/s updated: Mary Lou has access to rat poison and eats peanuts, ) *Examine Address Book. (Result: Starred Phone Numbers) *Analyze Starred Phone Numbers. (03:00:00; Profile updated: Irma has access to rat poison) *Investigate Bookshelves. (Clue: Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD. (Result: Repaired CD) *Examine Faded Writing. (Result: CD) *Analyze CD. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Ask Kevin if he has seen Irma. (Prerequisite: Bookshelves investigated; Profiles updated: Kevin is a musician and eats roasted peanuts, Irma is a musician and eats roasted peanuts) *Ask Irma why she ran away. (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated) *Find out what the Hacker has discovered. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated) *Analyze Photo of Murder. (12:00:00; Prerequisite: The @rtist interrogated; Attribute: The killer wears paisley) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Riley Davies. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Concert Stage. (Prerequisite: Riley interrogated; Clue: Broken Tambourine) *Examine Broken Tambourine. (Result: Tambourine) *Give the tambourine to Riley Davies. (Prerequisite: Tambourine restored; Rewards: Hipster Haircut, Hipster Shirt) *Talk to Irma Anderson. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Diner Tables. (Prerequisite: Irma interrogated; Clue: Sauce Jar) *Examine Sauce Jar. (Result: Country Sauce) *Give the sauce jar to Irma Anderson. (Prerequisite: Country Sauce label unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Talk to Kevin Parker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Examine Mystery Figurine. (Prerequisite: Kevin interrogated; Result: Collector Figurine) *Investigate Comic Book Shop. (Clue: Collector Figurine) *Analyze Collector Figurine. (03:00:00) *Give the figurine to Kevin Parker. (Prerequisite: Collector Figurine analyzed; Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is most likely a reference to the 1970s hit song "Killing Me Softly with His Song". *During the events of the case, there are various references to the in-game company that owns Captain Simple's license, "Pretty Corp." The name is an obvious nod to Pretty Simple. *The Lone Roses are a parody of the English rock band The Stone Roses. *Grumpy Cat can be seen in the "Drum Kit" crime scene. *In the "Comic Book Shop" and "Bookshelves" scenes, the shield with a moon on it is a reference to Captain America's shield. *Also in the "Bookshelves" crime scene, there is: **A figurine that is the same as Bart Williams' one from A Russian Case. **A green lantern, possibly a reference to the fictional superhero of the same name. **A gorilla reminiscent of King Kong. *Two musicians, John Lennon and Simon & Garfunkel, are mentioned during the case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University